


A Watched Pot Never Boils

by vagrant_writes



Category: Naruto
Genre: Author has not yet seen The Last, Happy Ending, Hokage Hatake Kakashi, Like the bare minimum of angst, M/M, Minor Angst, Minor canon divergence, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, minor Nara Shikamaru/Uzumaki Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27649334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vagrant_writes/pseuds/vagrant_writes
Summary: The mask dipped down, falling below his chin, and he leaned in for a kiss.  Iruka met him halfway, kissing him softly, and Kakashi leaned some of his weight into it, arms tightening around him more.  He hummed gently, his own hands sliding from Kakashi’s face to his chest and shoulders. A screeching whistle filled the air, startling them both, and Iruka let out a huffed laugh as Kakashi backed them up some, “what did I tell you, a watched pot never boils."
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 12
Kudos: 85





	A Watched Pot Never Boils

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I've published a fanfiction - I've written plenty but that isn't really the same thing. I don't know how it happened, falling back into the Naruto fandom, but I can't say I'm upset about it.

Kakashi looked up as Iruka walked into his office, holding a stack of papers and setting them on the desk. The silver haired ninja sighed heavily, staring at them and Iruka gave him a gentle smile, “don’t worry, Lord Hokage, these are for tomorrow. Right now, you need to go home.”  
  
Normally he would have chided him for calling him by his formal title, especially Iruka, but he just gave a shake of his head, “I still have a few things to finish here, I’ll only be another hour or so. You don’t have to wait for me, you can head home.” He pretended not to see the sad look on Iruka’s face, head and eyes already turning down toward the report he had been working on prior to the teacher walking into the office. His eyes scanned it again, having lost his place when he sensed the familiar chakra signature, but even now he was still struggling to process the information listed in the report.  
  
He was really starting to understand why the ninja working the mission desk were always so strict about how reports turned in by their fellow shinobi were written.  
  
A gentle sigh came from the man in front of him and he barely managed not to look up at him, “Kakashi, please, the rest of this can wait.” He could tell he was motioning to the small stack of reports from earlier today and his eyes flicked toward them, “I can even come by before I head for the Academy and help finish what’s left. Or I can take some of them and help you finish them now.”  
  
Kakashi frowned and rubbed his forehead, “I appreciate it, but I need to finish these tonight and I need to do it alone.”  
  
He let out a grunt of frustration and started reading again but Iruka apparently wasn’t finished, “you’ve been working plenty hard enough this entire week, you des-”  
  
“First I haven’t been working hard enough and now I’m working too hard?” Iruka blinked, surprise registering on his features at the outlash, and Kakashi knew it wasn’t fair for him to be taking any of his frustrations out on him. Out of everyone he’d been the most supportive, had helped him get adjusted to being in office, worked far more hours than were fair to him helping him get through work while still working at the Academy and picking up occasional shifts at the mission desk. It was the ninja council, really, that was getting onto him the hardest. Coupled with the ridiculous number of hours he had been sitting behind this desk this entire week.  
  
And then there was the fact that he had sent Naruto out on an A-Rank solo mission that he should have been back from today but not only was he not back, he hadn’t sent any kind of missive. Naruto was headstrong and loud, but he wasn’t stupid. He knew how to follow procedure even if he complained about it so Kakashi knew if he didn’t receive word it was likely because the boy was in trouble.  
  
“Okay.” Kakashi’s head jerked up, staring at Iruka, but the other was looking down at the ground, chewing on his bottom lip. He looked up, focusing on Kakashi for a moment before looking back at the door and then looking back again, “please just come back home when you’re done.” He said this quietly because, despite the fact that they were the only ones here this late with the exception of an ANBU bodyguard hiding somewhere, no one really knew they were together.  
  
Or at least they weren’t supposed too. Not yet.  
  
“Iruka…”  
  
“Just promise me, please, that I won’t wake up to an empty bed tomorrow morning. Not again.” Kakashi nodded and Iruka gave him a half-hearted smile before turning away and walking out the door, closing it quietly.  
  
Kakashi sighed and ran his hands through his hair, leaning back against the chair and letting his mind wander to nowhere in particular, somewhere empty and devoid of any of the thoughts that were currently swirling in his mind. It was something he had learned even before he was in ANBU, emptying his mind completely and letting himself float. Except Iruka’s sad face kept floating into the center of everything and he gave a huff, jerking himself straight and picking up the scroll he’d been reading through. There was a wet sounding flop on his desk and his head turned slowly, a small toad staring at him and giving a small croak, and his eyes glanced over to the scroll attached to it’s back. Deft fingers untied the scroll and the toad gave another croak before jumping out the window, leaving Kakashi to open the scroll alone.  
  
Scrawled in Naruto’s almost illegible chicken scratch was a hastily written note:  
  
_Lord Hokage_  
  
Of course the little shit only ever called him honorifics. You couldn’t get him to use them with any of the other Kage, living or dead, but he knew Kakashi hated it so he used it nearly all the damn time.  
  
_Don’t worry, I know I’m late but there was just a little hitch in the plan, nothing too difficult to take care of. There was one more missing nin that we didn’t know about, so when he showed up and tried to get his revenge I’m afraid to say I was only a little caught off guard. I stopped at a onsen that’s on the way to finish healing up and I’ll be back tomorrow!_  
  
Kakashi leaned back again in his chair, looking up at the ceiling, and suddenly he felt a bone deep exhaustion. Even thinking about opening another mission report gave him the urge to crawl under his desk and hide so he stood, grabbing the Hokage robes that were draped over the back of his chair, not even bothering to throw it over his shoulders before jumping out the window and over rooftops until he reached Iruka’s apartment. He pressed his hand to the door, feeding some of his chakra into the seal and it released easily, giving him just enough time to step in and close the door before it automatically sealed itself again. There was a light on in the kitchen and Kakashi hung up the robes he had draped over his arm, slipping off his shoes.  
  
He had expected that Iruka would have been in bed, at the very least reading if not already asleep, and he walked over, peeking inside. Sure enough, the other man was at the stove, the kettle on and a cup with a tea bag ready to steep. There was no way that Iruka hadn’t sensed his presence - he may have only been a chunin, but that was only because he never wanted to take the step into becoming a jonin, but either way he didn’t turn. He stayed where he was, hip resting against the counter, eyes focused on the kettle.  
  
Kakashi stepped closer, slipping his arms around Iruka’s waist and tucking his chin over his shoulder, “you know they say that a watched pot doesn’t boil.” Iruka wasn’t pushing him away, not that he expected him too, really, and the man relaxed slightly into his grasp, letting Kakashi’s arms tighten around his waist, “I’m sorry for snapping at you.”  
  
“You’re forgiven.” Iruka turned his head and pressed a kiss against Kakashi’s temple, one hand stroking his arm, “I know you’re under a lot of stress and I know the ninja council has been pushing you harder than is fair.” He turned in his grip to face him, one hand reaching up and a finger tugging gently at the edge of his mask, waiting for Kakashi’s approval to pull it down, “just remember that you can always count on me. I’ll help you whenever you ask, even if it’s just so you can talk it out or we can sit in silence, whatever you need.”  
  
The mask dipped down, falling below his chin, and he leaned in for a kiss. Iruka met him halfway, kissing him softly, and Kakashi leaned some of his weight into it, arms tightening around him more. He hummed gently, his own hands sliding from Kakashi’s face to his chest and shoulders.  
  
A screeching whistle filled the air, startling them both, and Iruka let out a huffed laugh as Kakashi backed them up some, getting them close enough that he could grab the kettle in one hand and pour the boiling water into Iruka’s prepared cup, setting it back down and turning off the burner. “What did I tell you, a watched pot never boils. It’s basic science.”  
  
“I’m pretty positive it’s not science, but okay.” Iruka pressed his lips to Kakashi’s jaw before pulling his head back to look up at him, “I love you.”  
  
Kakashi smiled and leaned down to press their lips together, murmuring against them, “I love you too. Thank you for always being so understanding.”  
  
“Well I did have a hand in convincing you to take the position. It would be a little hypocritical of me to turn around and get mad at you.”  
  
“You’d have every right.”  
  
“Hey, we’ve talked about this, remember?” Kakashi gave a soft sigh through his nose, knowing what Iruka was going to say next, and he kissed him again before the other man had a chance to give him a lecture. Iruka growled softly but didn’t try to stop the kiss, letting Kakashi push him against the counter, hands starting to roam from his sides to his hips, then back up and under Iruka’s shirt. Calloused hands grazed soft, warm skin, fingers pressing into the divots of his ribs and Iruka arched his back so they were pressed chest to chest and torso to torso, his own hands sliding up along the back of his neck so his fingers were entwined with his hair and the other sliding down his back, fingers digging into his muscles.  
  
Kakashi continued moving his hands upward, under Iruka’s shirt, thumbs pressing into Iruka’s nipples with a gentle pressure, bringing a moan from the back of his throat. Iruka’s one hand tugged on the back of Kakashi’s shirt, pulling away just enough to start trying to pull it over his head and Kakashi took a small step back, letting it get pulled over. It was tossed away, Iruka’s own shirt following suit, and Iruka took the opportunity to attach his lips to his neck. At first he simply dragged his teeth along the skin gently, hearing the soft huff from Kakashi and then he bit down hard enough to grip the skin between his teeth, pulling it between and giving a harsh suck. He let go after a moment, continuing to kiss and nip at his skin as he traveled down his chest, his torso, tongue tracing the lines of Kakashi’s abs as he settled on his knees.  
  
“Iruka, you don-”  
  
“Shush.” He gave a sharp bite to a protruding hip bone, tugging Kakashi’s trousers down and wrapping a hand around his exposed cock. He was half hard but the stuttered gasp that left his lips was all the encouragement Iruka needed. Licking from base to tip, Iruka focused on watching Kakashi’s face as he took him into his mouth. Kakashi groaned, one hand grabbing onto the counter behind him and the other pulling the tie loose from Iruka’s hair, fingers threading through soft locks as he watched his cock slip further into Iruka’s mouth. Iruka took him all the way into the back of his throat, swallowing around him, and Kakashi felt his hips jerk forward causing the other to gag, but that did little to perturb him. Iruka pulled back slowly, tongue laving at the underside before sucking at his tip, toying with him before sliding back down, using his hand to cover whatever his mouth didn’t.  
  
Kakashi’s grip in his hair tightened, hand trembling some as his breath came out in short puffs, and he could feel the muscles in his legs start to tremble like he’d just gotten done doing one of those ridiculous challenges that Guy made him do on a semi-regular basis. He leaned forward, putting more weight on the hand anchored to the counter, and gave a small thrust into Iruka’s mouth, testing the waters. Iruka gave him a soft hum, hands reaching around to the back of his thighs to give him a soft pinch and pulling him forward, giving him the go ahead to do as he wanted. Still he hesitated, searching the other man’s eyes before nodding and giving another gentle thrust, increasing his pace slowly until he was thrusting at a measured pace. Iruka’s eyelashes were wet with unshed tears and his jaw ached, but he kept a firm grasp on the back of Kakashi’s thighs, giving him the okay to keep it up.  
  
His pace became unsteady as he edged closer, getting ready to draw back, but Iruka’s grip tightened and he hummed. A soft curse left Kakashi’s mouth, hips jerking hard as he came. Iruka swallowed and pulled back slowly, making sure he was clean before he stood, pulling his trousers back up. Kakashi breathed heavily, resting his weight against Iruka as the younger man wrapped his arms around him to hold him, one hand trailing up and down the back of his neck gently and muttering softly against his skin. Kakashi turned his head, pressing his lips to Iruka’s temple and shifting so his thigh slipped between the other’s, pressing hard against his hard cock. He felt more than heard his gasp, hot breath passing over the sensitive skin of his neck, and he grabbed his hips to pull him forward until Iruka started rocking his hips of his own accord. He moaned, high pitched and needy, fingers digging into the muscles hard enough that Kakashi was sure there would be bruises later, but he didn’t care.  
  
If anything, he relished the idea.  
  
But he didn’t want to be the only one sporting marks and Kakashi dipped his head, finding a spot on Iruka’s shoulder that would be easily hidden in public but that he’d be able to see when they were alone and bit down. His own bite was hard, harder than Iruka’s had been, but he knew his lover well enough to know that he enjoyed it thoroughly. As if to prove his point the man against him moaned loudly, head dropping back as his hips stuttered hard and he came, fingers gripping even harder into the muscles of his back while Kakashi’s fingers tightened on his hips. He forced him to move a little more until Iruka growled at him in oversensitivity.  
  
Pulling his thigh away, Kakashi gave a light chuckle, nuzzling his nose against the underside of his ear and into his neck, “I love you.”  
  
“I love you too, and I’d really love a shower.”  
  
“One shower, coming up.” And if Kakashi made Iruka come one more time on his fingers, no one needed to know.

*****************************************************

Morning light streamed through the window of the Hokage’s office, a gentle breeze fluttering through and bringing with it the promise of a new day. Iruka stood on Kakashi’s side of the desk, standing next to the chair he sat in and bent slightly so he could better read the last mission report from yesterday. This last one was all they needed before they could start on the pile Iruka had brought in last night, and they’d arrived early enough that there was a good chance they could get through at least half the pile before more missives and reports came in.  
  
Not that Kakashi was doing much reading at the moment, leaving this one to Iruka, and instead he was leaning in his chair, the side of his head resting in his hand that was supported on the arm of the chair. His eyes scanned the body of his lover, a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips, and he wondered if he’d ever be able to convince the other man to let him bend him over the desk.  
  
Probably not but it made for a nice fantasy.  
  
It was still quiet in the building - there were people milling about on the lower levels but no one who worked up on this level had arrived yet and Kakashi took a chance, reaching out and settling his hand on the inside of Iruka’s thigh. The man shifted his eyes from the report, staring at him for a moment before looking back, not saying anything as the hand slid further up his thigh until it was resting just under the swell of his ass, thumb pressing into the pert muscle. There was a short knock on the door and then it was being pushed open, both men jerking their head up to stare at whoever was entering.  
  
Shikamaru stepped in, looking down at a report in his hand and a tired look on his face, but he looked relatively pleased overall. “Good news, Lord Sixth.” Kakashi groaned at the title and other than a smirk on Shikamaru’s face you wouldn’t have known that he had even heard his disgruntled noise. Iruka was pretty sure he learned that from Naruto. “The archives are finally finished and completely organized.” He looked up from the report, “and if one person so much as thinks about messing up with the organization order that I set up I will personally make sure that they spend the rest of their lives living in a nightmare.”  
  
“Huh… you’re kind of scary,” Kakashi said.  
  
“Good job, Shikamaru. I am amazed at how quickly you were able to get that completed, thank you,” Iruka said, smiling at the boy. “I think you deserve a few days off.”  
  
Shikamaru opened his mouth to respond but stopped, blinking and eyes focusing on a point just behind them. “Kakashi, why is your hand on Iruka’s ass?” They both whipped around, staring wide eyed at the blond standing in the window, arms crossed and his signature grin on his face, “then again, I guess I can’t be surprised. You probably read that in an Icha Icha book.”  
  
Neither one of them had it in them to care about the teasing note in his voice and Iruka grabbed his arm, pulling him down and into a hug that had the blond giving a small shout of surprise before chuckling and hugging him back. “What happened?! You were supposed to be back yesterday!”  
  
“I sent Kakashi a toad with a letter, didn’t it come in?”  
  
All three of them stared at him and Kakashi gave an awkward chuckle, “oh uh, yeah, it did. I just got distracted last night, I forgot to mention it.”  
  
“Distrac- ew.” Naruto made a face at the two of them and stepped away, glancing over at Shikamaru and grinning. “Hey Shika…”  
  
“Naruto.”  
  
The blond blinked at him, “uhm, are you mad at me?”  
  
“You left in the middle of the night, without saying a damn thing or even leaving a note, and you were gone for two weeks.”  
  
Naruto looked confused for a moment before scratching his head, looking down at the floor. Thankfully, Kakashi came to his rescue, “that was my fault.” They both looked at him and Kakashi sat back down, leaning forward to rest his elbows on the desk, “it was a secret solo mission, he wasn’t allowed to say anything to anyone.”  
  
Shikamaru sighed and looked between the two of them, “alright fine. I forgive you.”  
  
Naruto grinned and looked back at Iruka and Kakashi, “permission to write up a mission report tomorrow?”  
  
“Granted, now get out of here,” Kakashi said, waving them both off, “you two deserve a few days at least.”  
  
They walked out together, chatting quietly, and Iruka looked down at Kakashi, “you do realize that Naruto just saw you with your hand on my ass, which means the entire village is probably going to find out about us.”  
  
“Oh no, what a terrible fate,” Kakashi said, his tone reflecting how little he actually cared, and Iruka couldn’t stop the smile on his face. He let himself get pulled down, Kakashi already pulling down his mask as he kissed him.

*****************************************************

As soon as the door to the office was closed Naruto was pulling Shikamaru into a kiss, a grin still on his face, which made it a little awkward but Shikamaru wasn’t going to complain about it. The blond pulled away, “I’m starving and really craving Ichiraku ramen. Come with me?”  
  
“Ugh, what a drag. Luckily for you I have no other plans.”  
  
They walked down the hallway together, Naruto with his hands behind his head and fingers interlaced. “Hey, how long do you think Iruka-sensei and Kakashi have been seeing each other?”  
  
“A while, I can’t believe you never noticed.” There was a pause, “never mind, yes I can.”  
  
“Hey!”

**Author's Note:**

> Well... this is what it looks like. Like I said, it's been a while since I've published anything and I'm hoping to publish more but I refuse to make promises. No matter what, constructive criticism is welcome. Or you can just scream at me, that works too.


End file.
